Structural analogues of monolayer graphene such as transition metal dichalcogenides (TMD) and transition metal oxides (TMO) have attracted a lot of attention in recent years due to their unique electronic and optical properties. Their mechanical flexibility, transparency and compatibility with solution-processable technologies have been of high interest. In addition, these substantially two-dimensional (2D) materials can be highly sensitive to external factors, so various sensors based on 2D materials were suggested including strain sensors, ambient light sensors, humidity sensors, and different gas, chemical and biological sensors.
Realization of addressing logic elements and multiplexers in complex multi-sensor systems such as electronic skin usually relies on an array of field effect transistors (FET) or organic field effect transistors (OFET) which can be situated near the sensors. Fabrication of bulk metal oxide memristors and using them in various configurations with stand-alone sensors and other classical elements of electrical circuits has been disclosed in the art.